A fuel injection valve is known in the art, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-278218, according to which each of a movable core and a needle is respectively formed as an independent part and the movable core is arranged to be movable relative to the needle. The fuel injection valve of the above prior art has a first elastic member for biasing the movable core and the needle in a direction to a fuel injection port and a second elastic member for biasing the movable core in a direction opposite to the fuel injection port.
According to the above prior art, the needle and the movable core are brought into contact with each other in an axial direction, wherein each of contacting surfaces (that is, a needle-side stepped surface and a core-side stepped surface) is formed as a flat surface perpendicular to a center axis of the needle. When the needle moves relative to the movable core in a horizontal direction (a direction perpendicular to the center axis of the needle) due to vibration of the engine, the needle-side and the core-side stepped surfaces may be worn away. As a result, the contacting surfaces may be damaged.